


Beautiful

by toowincesttolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toowincesttolive/pseuds/toowincesttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This occurred during the procrastination of homework with the idea that Dean and Cas both no longer need to sleep. It carried on from there. Also this is an AU where Dean being a demon doesn't make him an asshole, so he still hates himself but now he's got some extreme anger and I-wanna-kill-everything issues. The only thing addressed in this little thing is the fact that he hates himself and that he and Cas don't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

AU In Which Demon!Dean is Not a Douchebag  
“Cas, I can’t sleep anymore,” Dean said. “You don’t have to watch over me.”

“I told you I would watch over you, Dean,” Cas replied.

“Well then you can at least show yourself, Cas. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“I know,” Cas said, appearing next to the bed, “I was trying to allow you more comfort and privacy.”

“Maybe I don’t want any comfort and privacy,” Dean’s eyes involuntarily flashed black as he smirked at Cas.

“We could do something else, Dean, if neither of us sleep.”

“And what is that?” Dean pulled Cas onto the bed next to him and fingered the lapels of his coat  
“Whatever you want, Dean.” 

“We could do a little bit of this,” Dean whispered as he pealed the trench coat off of the angel’s shoulders. He started messing with the buttons of the suit coat and looked back at Cas for permission before he pushed that off, too. He started to lean in until their lips were less than an inch apart. “I’ve missed you, Cas,” the demon whispered. 

The angel’s breath caught for just a second before he slipped back into a normal breathing pattern. His eyes fluttered closed, and, for just a second, he forgot all of the shit that had happened to himself and to Dean. For just a flicker of a moment, they were just two people lying in each other’s arms. 

Dean started to move in closer to Cas, but he couldn’t bring himself to touch the angel. 

“Cas, you can’t love me. I’m more than an abomination. I’m the worst demon there is now. My soul is twisted beyond repair. You tried. Sam tried. Cas, I’m not worth your time anymore.” Dean started to get up. Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled the demon back onto the bed with him. He took his time to explore Dean’s body with his hands and stopped at his face. 

“Dean. You will always be worth it.” Cas brushed his thumb along the demon’s cheek. “I pulled your torn and dirty soul from hell years ago because I knew you were important.” He straddled Dean’s body. “I could see it.” He unbuttoned Dean’s shirt slowly. “You’ve always been beautiful to me, Dean. You’re still beautiful.” Cas bent to Dean’s chest and kissed the contours of his body slowly, letting his lips barely graze each curve and shape. 

Dean moaned quietly as the angel continued praising his body. His twisted, demonic soul felt alive for the first time since Metatron’s blade pierce through him. Dean almost felt his cold, dead heart beat again. 

The angel flicked his tongue against one of Dean’s nipples and rubbed the other with his hand, eliciting a louder moan from the demon beneath him. He moved up again and moved along dean’s collarbone and along his jaw and began to count he freckles with his eyelashes, whispering “I love you” in every other kiss. 

Dean started working on Cas’s button down with nimble fingers. He undid the belt of his own jeans and then snaked the angel’s belt from his waist. He unbuttoned and unzipped Cas’s pants and pushed them past his hips where Cas rolled over and pushed his shoes of and kicked away the pants. Dean worked on his own jeans and they were left lying parallel to each other in only their underwear. 

Dean finally pulled Cas into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Dean’s hips pressed against Cas’s where he started rotating against the angel, creating nearly painful friction between the two of them. 

The angel’s careful fingers slid back down to dean’s ass. He nearly tore away the underwear and pulled Dean impossibly closer to him. He pushed Dean up against the headboard into a sitting position and ran his fingertips down Dean’s thighs. The angel pushed his legs apart and kissed trails from the demon’s knee to his cock, but stopped short of touching it. Dean wanted desperately to take a hand to his growing erection, but he knew better. Cas repeated his trail on Dean’s other thigh.

Finally Cas wrapped his pretty lips around the demon’s cock and started to suck lightly. The noises Dean made drove the angel insane, but he moved slowly and carefully. He started taking more of Dean’s cock, still moving agonizingly slowly.

”Fuck, Cas, you’re so good. Cas. Cas! mm…” the demon rambled on as Cas continued to go deeper. “Cas! CAS! I’m-I’m gonna-Oh CAS-TI-EL” saying the angel’s true given name burned Dean’s throat as he shot his load into the angel’s throat, and the pleasure and the pain all ran together in his orgasm.

Cas swallowed every drop and brought his mouth back up to Dean’s. The angel forcefully kissed the demon again, making Dean taste himself in the angel’s mouth.

“Beautiful,” Cas mumbled into his demon lover’s lips.


End file.
